gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions (Episode)
New Directions is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and first episode overall. It is the second part of the show's hundredth episode. The first part of the episode aired on March 18, 2014, while this part aired on March 25, 2014. The alumni and current students say their last goodbyes to the Glee Club. Holly and April remain determined to save the New Directions, but meet fierce resistance from Sue. Meanwhile, the seniors prepare for graduation, although Tina is still unsure of her direction in the world. With Kurt and Mercedes' help, Rachel and Santana mend old differences, while both Puck and Quinn and Brittany and Santana prepare for new lives with each other. Will struggles to bid farewell to the club he loves. The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot The episode opens with Holly and April in the teacher’s lounge playing "Marry, Kill, or Bone" with Figgins, Will, and Brad as their choices. Sue enters and interrupts their gossip to insult April for being a “dwarf whore." She says that she would usually have April escorted off campus, but allows her to stay, since she seems to be friends with Holly. When April asks how they know each other, Sue and Holly tell April that they are auditioning together for The Amazing Race as “Team Gorgeous”, and flashback scenes are shown of the audition tape. Holly, attempting to use her friendship with Sue to help save the Glee Club, asks if they can incorporate music into other clubs at McKinley. Sue reluctantly agrees, but tells Holly that they only have one week to try it out. Tina is walking down the hallways, reflecting on her options for college as other seniors around her excitedly show their acceptance letters to their friends. Via voiceover, Tina reveals she was rejected by her back-up school, Ohio State, and is still waiting to hear back from Brown University. Tina also reveals that she was adopted and applied to Mitzvah University in hopes of following her friends to NYC. Tina then enters the choir room as Rachel, Sam, and Artie pack up the Glee Club’s trophies, which saddens Tina. Rachel and Tina share a hug as Blaine and Kurt enter the room with the exciting news of Blaine’s acceptance into NYADA. As everyone congratulates Blaine, Sam accidentally knocks Tina out with one of the trophies, prompting another of Tina’s strange fantasies, in which she and all her friends appear in a loose parody of F.R.I.E.N.D.S called C.H.U.M.S. In the auditorium, Kurt and Mercedes have gathered all their friends and the current Glee Club to reminisce about old times and to try to help mend the feud between Rachel and Santana. Kurt and Mercedes perform I Am Changing. Rachel appears to be moved during the song and glances over at Santana several times, while Santana seems impassive. Afterwards, Rachel meets Santana in the bathroom and tries to make peace between them, admitting Kurt and Mercedes’ song made her feel nostalgic and offers Santana 10 shows in Funny Girl ''as a peace offering. Santana declines and says she wants to perform in every show, leaving Rachel dismayed. ]]Meanwhile, Holly fills Will in on her plan to incorporate music into McKinley's other clubs. Will is hesitant, but Holly encourages Will to trust her. Dressed as Temple Grandin, Holly leads a class in a performance of Eddie Murphy’s ''Party All the Time, which transitions into a club scene with everyone dressed in vintage clothing. Principal Sue, however, is not amused, having received many angry letters from the members of the Animal Husbandry Club, state and local politicians, as well as the National Autism Association, thus marking the end of Holly’s extracurricular musical experiment. Will tells Sue he understands and he and Holly leave Sue’s office. Will tells Holly he has accepted that Glee Club is over. Holly approaches Artie in the hallway and asks him to meet her with his camera equipment in the Spanish room. In the choir room, Brittany has filled the room with lilies and offers Santana two one way tickets to Lesbos Island so that they can spend some time together. Santana, however, is still hesitant and feels that Brittany’s offer may have more to do with her wanting to escape MIT rather than her desire for them to actually be together. Santana also tells Brittany she doesn't want to give up her understudy role in Funny Girl because it is a great first step toward being rich and famous, and she doesn't want to allow Rachel to win their feud. Brittany reminds Santana that Broadway has never been her dream - so walking away from a role she doesn't really care about would be a win for her. Santana, realizing Brittany is right, thanks her for straightening her out. She leans her head against Brittany’s shoulder and the two cuddle. Tina informs Blaine, Sam and Artie that she was rejected from Mitzvah University and therefore won’t be going to NY. Sam tells Tina that just because she hasn't gotten into college yet doesn't mean she can’t go to NY. Blaine reminds Tina that Kurt went to NY with no plan at all and it turned out really well for him, “Think of it as an adventure,” he tells her. Tina, still hesitant, says she feels like “A giant loser” with no plan. Blaine, Sam, and Artie sing an acoustic version of Loser Like Me to cheer her up and Tina joins in. Afterward, Blaine begs Tina to go to NY and Sam and Artie reassure her that they will all help her figure out to do when she gets to NY. Tina happily agrees. Santana meets Rachel in the auditorium. Rachel is running lines from Funny Girl. Santana comments on Rachel’s dedication and admits that she has been sucking all the celebration from something that Rachel had been working very hard to achieve. Santana also admits that she’s “Too lazy to do 8 shows a week” and that she is withdrawing from the show. However, Santana tells Rachel that she isn't resigning as understudy to make Rachel happy, she is only doing it for herself. Pleased they can put the past unpleasantness behind them, Rachel suggests they sing one final song together in the choir room. Santana and Rachel perform Be Okay by Oh Honey. Puck and Quinn then perform Just Give Me a Reason and announce to the Glee Club that they have decided to give a relationship a try, even though they will be long distance. Quinn acknowledges that it will be tough, but tells Puck she would rather do hard with him than easy with someone else. Everyone applauds as they share a kiss and Will announces that they have just performed the final song in the choir room. Later, Will enters his office to discover a note asking him to come to the auditorium. Holly and the Glee Club have made a video for Will and his unborn child about how much he has meant to them as a teacher and a man. The video ends with Rachel coming out on stage to lead into a performance of Don't Stop Believin'. Will is visibly moved and soon the rest of the Glee Club and alumni members join in as well. After the song, the Glee Club members share in a group hug while April and Holly watch from the auditorium entrance and congratulate themselves for a job well done. Back in the choir room, the current members of New Directions are gathered before the graduation ceremony. Unique asks Kitty if she will acknowledge her in the hallways now that the Glee Club is over. Kitty says she will and jokes about how someone has to tell Unique when her shoes don't match her purse. Jake is still feeling disbelief that Sue has won her long run mission to disband the Glee Club. Marley disagrees and says although Sue has disbanded the club, she cannot take away their friendship. Ryder points out how Glee Club has helped all of them become better people. The last remaining members of the Glee Club have one final moment of reminiscing and a group hug before heading to the graduation ceremony. Artie, Blaine, Becky, Brittany, Sam and Tina all graduate with their fellow senior class. Tina says she cannot go to NY after all because she got a phone call from Brown University and she has been accepted for the fall semester. Blaine, Sam and Artie hug and congratulate Tina. After the graduation ceremony, Santana meets Brittany in the bathroom and says she does want to go away with Brittany, but also wants them to return together to NY after their trip is over. Brittany agrees and the two share a hug and a kiss. Back in the choir room, Will meets Sue. Sue admits that Will's work in the Glee Club helped change many kids' lives - and his own - for the better, and says she will miss the fighting between them. Sue reveals she got Will an interview at Carmel High for the position of Glee Club director for Vocal Adrenaline. Will is hesitant, but Sue argues that Will needs to be doing what he is passionate about - teaching Glee Club - and he could do many good things with the healthy budget that Vocal Adrenaline has. Sue leaves Will alone in the choir room to decide on how to proceed. With memories of the Glee Club flooding through his mind, Will turns out the lights and leaves the choir room for the last time. Songs *'‡' denotes a song that was cut from the episode entirely. *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes is an album accompanying the music from 100 and this episode, as a celebration of the show's special milestone. The album was released March 25, 2014. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bob Glouberman as the Mitzvah University president Co-Star *Brad Ellis as Brad *Dabier as Animal Husbandry Clubber Trivia *This episode was watched by 2.68 million viewers and received a 1.1 rating. Source *This episode features the sixth performance of Don't Stop Believin'. However, it was only the fourth version to be released. **In every released version, Rachel has a solo. *This episode marks Tina's hundredth appearance. *While Total Eclipse of the Heart was cut entirely from the episode, it was still featured on Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes. **This makes this episode the only one where April Rhodes appears and doesn't sing a duet with Will Schuester. *April saying "I thought you'd never ask" to Holly is a reference to Holly's catch phrase, as stated in The Substitute. *In early scripts of Season Two, a storyline of Tina being adopted was going to be included, but was eventually discarded. In this episode, she mentions having been adopted. *All the remixed songs in this episode were the last songs of their respective episodes. *This marks the final appearances of April Rhodes, Holly Holliday and Marley Rose on the entire series. *This episode features the last appearances of Kitty, Jake, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Ryder and Unique in Season Five. *This is the last episode where Jake, Ryder, Unique and Kitty appear as main characters. *The voices of Puck, Artie, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn are heard during a voice over when Will says goodbye to the Glee Club, with also the voice overs of everyone laughing. Cultural references *''C.H.U.M.S'' is a parody of Friends. *For McKinley's Animal Husbandry club, Holly Holliday dresses up as Temple Grandin, a professor at Colorado State University and a prominent activist in the field of autism and animal welfare. Source Gallery Dianna and,Lea 101.jpg 80's lea.jpg Tumblr n08jk1ZmZe1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Good guy.jpg tumblr_n08kvpFGPf1ql1znmo1_500.jpg 1779865_421596387943543_933815648_n (1).jpg tumblr_n08o4xRZt61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0927mtFuq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n08tmdw0Kf1r4ezfzo1_5001.jpg tumblr_n095ck5h7R1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n095eeCFtt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BfSh2-zCYAA33zl.jpg Spandexter.jpg tumblr_n0ac3qHjKE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ajcz2Mnt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sleeping beauty.jpg BfYqIPNIcAANkwJ.jpg BfYwwhMIIAE0how.jpg BfYw15PIYAE6hOf.jpg BfYsubRIMAAV RY.jpg BfYs1PWIAAAmhIG.jpg The office.jpg Morning view.jpg arch.jpg View 2.jpg view.jpg sun rise.jpg Einstein.jpg D65e3d028d4b11e3b49312f74d13d754 8.jpg tumblr_n0fldtlH6C1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg No filter.jpg BfsVMufCYAAb6Wv.jpg tumblr_n0j9ayvIb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Graduation colors.jpg tumblr_n0jp1gnN6X1rojy6eo1_500.png Start together end together.jpg d7e08a348f4111e3a8f3123daafffadd_8.jpg tumblr_n0l8qtKSQV1qiicbko1_500.jpg tumblr_n0l9oiZeVu1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lb0zRdDD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lbajy1NU1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lby8IqCW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lc27Itvw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ldflCPMf1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lftnypdB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lju6fSST1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dapper graduation.jpg 050915aa8f8b11e3a8dd0a10f4513c60_6.jpg Bf2zF1LCMAAAZ7I.jpg Bf2ls8ZCIAEOpT0.jpg Bawling 2.jpg Handsome x.jpg Alex x.jpg Tumblr n0p8box0c71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg GLEECASTNTY.jpg tumblr_n0hq5iWPDb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ljgzYUfz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg ny cheescake.jpg tumblr_n0q76m3u3L1qch1opo1_500.jpg Tumblr n0syf4CElr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n10i0bFTp51r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n10q6wGBqm1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1jvxq16Nk1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1kozmRlaB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BioawLYIMAAkETc.jpg 100DSB5.gif 100DSB4.gif 100DSB3.gif 100DSB2.gif Tumblr n2e3f5mSwn1rw0w0wo1 500.jpg Image don't stop believin'.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg tumblr_n2lis5RcfW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco9_1280.jpg Tumblr n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lirfaYsN1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lx6araBM1s57bimo1 1280.jpg HQ001~73.jpg BjDshVKCcAAf33h.jpg legs, legs, legs, legs.jpg pezberry laugh.jpg tumblr n2t6yuG6af1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yhD8j91r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo3 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo1 1280.jpg blamtina101.gif blina101.gif kurtcedes101.gif newbies101.gif suebecky101.gif willsam101.gif Tumblr n2t7f4AQYB1tszyjbo1 1280.jpg tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o3 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o1 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o2 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o5 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o4 500.gif Tumblr n2owk2NZB41ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tina Cohen-Graduation.jpg om-Glee.png New-Directions-Brittana-cuddles.gif New-Directions-Holly-whut.gif New-Directions-Hopril-Rholliday.gif New-Directions-SueHolly.gif New-Directions-Wapril-High5.gif tumblr_n2wh135Xkg1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg quick wuick twerk kurt.gif quick wuick kiss.gif What the hell no.gif Quickkiss100.gif Quickkiss2.gif Go away shush leave me alone kissing yum bye so long wave off ignore ignoring busy.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo5 250.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo2 250.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo1 250.gif Clap bounce dance yeah smile happy woohoo klaine.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo6 250.gif Kiss kissy quick.gif Tumblr n2yhln8M1f1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2yhln8M1f1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Go away leave bye shoo hands off damn betch.gif Tumblr n2yhyrzqFM1t3cqy7o2 r5 500.gif Tumblr n2yhyrzqFM1t3cqy7o1 r3 500.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo4 250.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo3 250.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo2 250.gif BjhG5TWIMAEdRf7.jpg Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo1 250.gif Party all the time 2.gif Party all the time 1.gif Snix smile.gif Snix huh what.gif Snix confused.gif Snix whatever.gif Tumblr n2ygh5aKck1rl53x2o1 500.gif Tumblr n2yho8dGEZ1s57bimo1 500.gif ND_Still_PATT.jpg Mercedes drumming.gif Article-2588524-1C8B345800000578-530 634x628.jpg This happens.jpg foam darren blaine wet hot.gif dance party woohoo yes amazing freaking great.gif Faberry kurt party all the time dance.gif Faberry party all the time dance.gif Blaine party all the time mike bike chanderson.gif Blaine anderson dancing party all the time.gif Blaine anderson flailing dancing party all the time.gif Blaine party all the timeholly mike wil.gif Blaine party all the timeholly mike.gif Kurt dance party al the time.gif Blaine dance party al the time.gif 9188cf20b47511e3b19d12b91ad31f42 8.jpg Tumblr_n30ok4kqnT1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n30p692Cxb1so2fe8o1_500tina.jpg tumblr_n30pkcsLhk1r4yd7no1_250llm.gif tumblr_n30pkcsLhk1r4yd7no4_250llm2.gif tumblr_n30qxyfymo1ts2dw1o1_500b.png tumblr_n30r6lKQFh1rzuk6no1_500br1.gif tumblr_n30r6lKQFh1rzuk6no2_500br2.gif tumblr_n30r6lKQFh1rzuk6no3_500br3.gif tumblr_n30rfzxMW61r2zhrbo2_500.gif tumblr_n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio1_250kl1.gif tumblr_n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio2_250kl2.gif tumblr_n30sogtiDT1rt5ctno1_250will.gif tumblr_n30sogtiDT1rt5ctno2_250will1.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o1_250A.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o2_250A2.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o3_250A3.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o7_250A5.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o5_250A6.gif tumblr_n30sk05OTO1ruu897o8_250A8.gif tumblr_n30sicbla91qfmk40o1_250CH.gif tumblr_n30rncYv5x1rt5ctno2_250q.gif tumblr_n30rncYv5x1rt5ctno1_250q2.gif Blaine anderson hello chums.jpg quinn kurt blaine klaine kuinn quaine.gif tumblr_n30sicbla91qfmk40o3_250CH3.gif tumblr_n30sicbla91qfmk40o2_250CH4.gif tumblr_n30t8e4KTM1qfmk40o1_250 TIKE.gif tumblr_n30ti8razH1ruu897o1_250 TIKE1.gif Tumblr n30ti8razH1ruu897o2 250 TIKE2.gif Dsbs5.gif Justgivemeareason.gif Loserlikemes5.gif Partyallthetime patt.gif Iamchanging.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30vcykH821sczt3wo2 500.gif Tumblr n30vcykH821sczt3wo1 500.gif Tumblr n30p5tHG9A1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo7 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo8 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo6 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo5 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo3 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo4 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo2 250.gif Tumblr n30usb04yy1qcmn7oo1 250.gif Quinn party all the time.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o7 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o8 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o6 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o5 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o3 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o4 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o2 250.gif Tumblr n30bkwHueJ1s3qo24o1 250.gif Tumblr n30ts1e1GO1ra5gbxo1 500.gif Tumblr n30u98cq5B1rab3tyo1 500.gif Newbies new directions.jpg tumblr_n31nfyNkll1sczt3wo1_250GRAD.gif tumblr_n31nfyNkll1sczt3wo2_250 GRAD 2.gif tumblr_n31nfyNkll1sczt3wo3_500 GRAD 3.gif tumblr_n31mpaRbMu1qlpkoio1_250 SANT1.gif tumblr_n31mpaRbMu1qlpkoio2_250 SANT2.gif tumblr_n31mfoGTCz1sczt3wo2_250 KURT1.gif tumblr_n31mfoGTCz1sczt3wo1_250 KURT2.gif tumblr_n31lwvTg0z1ryj5t4o3_250 new1.gif Tumblr n31lu4G4yF1rz5l2go1 250 brittana1.gif Tumblr n31lu4G4yF1rz5l2go2 250 brittana2.gif Tumblr n31lu4G4yF1rz5l2go3 500 brittana 3.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n314hhQTMf1s57bimo4_250.gif Tumblr n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio2 250.gif Tumblr n30rodiLpC1qdnpeio1 250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30sfoQc7C1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif LLM1.png LLM2.png LLM3.png LLM4.png LLM5.png LLM6.png LLM7.png LLM8.png LLM9.png Hummelberry11.png April.png Artiee1.png Chumps1.png Chumps2.png Chumps3.png DSB1.png DSB2.png DSB3.png DSB4.png DSB5.png DSB6.png DSB7.png Klainee3.png gradBritt.png Hopril1.png Hopril2.png JGMAR1.png JGMAR2.png Klainee1.png Klainee2.png ND1.png ND2.png Quick1.png Samm1.png Solly1.png Solly2.png Tinaa1.png Tinaa2.png Tinaa3.png Tinchel1.png tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n30to6OAca1s57bimo6_250.gif Tumblr n30u4hpUJv1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30u4hpUJv1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_n30usizuLb1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n30usizuLb1qaxxelo1_250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o9 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o8 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o7 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o4 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o5 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o1 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o3 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o2 250.gif Tumblr n30tp4RsrF1sjcdg6o10 250.gif tumblr_n30t8e4KTM1qfmk40o1_250.gif tumblr_n30t8e4KTM1qfmk40o2_250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_n30tib1DZX1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_n30tib1DZX1qdnpeio2_250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo8 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo7 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo6 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo5 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo4 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo3 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo2 250.gif Tumblr n30w5pWtnE1qcmn7oo1 250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o2_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o3_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o7_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o6_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o5_250.gif tumblr_n30wihKMl31rrsol6o4_250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3177s1Db01rrsol6o4 r1 250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_n31mfv2X8k1rl53x2o3_250.gif New Directions Stills 2 (1).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (2).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (3).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (4).jpg tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo2_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo5_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo3_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo4_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo1_250.gif tumblr_n30u0icJvz1qb6ikpo6_250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so3 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so2 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so1 r1 250.gif tumblr_n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so4_250.gif tumblr_n30yxbdjKe1t8mcoko2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30yxbdjKe1t8mcoko1_250.gif tumblr_n30yxbdjKe1t8mcoko4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30yxbdjKe1t8mcoko3_r1_250.gif New Directions Stills 2 (5).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (6).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (7).jpg New Directions Stills 2 (8).jpg ND PATT BTS.jpg ND PATT BTS 2.jpg Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr n31rhirSYt1qgkj12o3 500.png Tumblr n352erkjyo1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr n352kyVYq61qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n352kyVYq61qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr n352m3F5tZ1qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n352m3F5tZ1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o8 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o4 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o3 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o5 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o2 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o7 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o6 250.gif Tumblr n314f50Mnv1t3cqy7o1 250.gif kurt nd iac.gif kurt nd iac2.gif Tumblr n30xpd14ta1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr n30xpd14ta1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_n3b85epveF1skyvvno1_500.png tumblr_n3b85epveF1skyvvno2_500.png tumblr_n349l9tey61qa4jiro1_250.gif tumblr_n349l9tey61qa4jiro2_250.gif tumblr_n34b7hYHy81tvai76o1_250k1.gif tumblr_n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo1_250.gif tumblr_n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo2_250.gif tumblr_n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo3_250.gif tumblr_n49vv7UHMb1ttl4edo4_250.gif IAmChangingGlee (10).gif IAmChangingGlee (9).gif IAmChangingGlee (8).gif IAmChangingGlee (7).gif IAmChangingGlee (6).gif IAmChangingGlee (5).gif IAmChangingGlee (4).gif IAmChangingGlee (3).gif IAmChangingGlee (2).gif p1ghyyyu. Gif p2yyyy. Gif tumblr_n30to0IvnM1qkm6cwo2_250.gif tumblr_n30to0IvnM1qkm6cwo3_250.gif tumblr_n30to0IvnM1qkm6cwo1_250.gif tumblr_n30to0IvnM1qkm6cwo4_250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h09m15s68.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h09m12s40.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h09m05s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h09m03s208.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h08m57s145.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h08m54s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h08m44s20.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h08m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h08m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h08m28s163.png tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_nb49ufDKrG1qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nbet5ux30d1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Holly PATT 1.gif Holly PATT 2.gif Holly PATT 3.gif Holly PATT 4.gif Holly PATT 5.gif Holly PATT 6.gif Holly PATT 7.gif Holly PATT 8.gif LLM ND 8.gif LLM ND 7.gif LLM ND 6.gif LLM ND 5.gif LLM ND 4.gif LLM ND 3.gif LLM ND 2.gif LLM ND 1.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nbgtdz0Ta81ra5gbxo1 250.gif ND Be Okay 8.gif ND Be Okay 7.gif ND Be Okay 6.gif ND Be Okay 5.gif ND Be Okay 4.gif ND Be Okay 3.gif ND Be Okay 2.gif ND Be Okay 1.gif Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m59s54.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m55s24.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m53s2.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m51s227.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m48s205.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m46s183.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m43s157.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m41s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m39s111.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-08-18h01m33s53.jpg ND JGMAR 8.gif ND JGMAR 7.gif ND JGMAR 6.gif ND JGMAR 5.gif ND JGMAR 4.gif ND JGMAR 3.gif ND JGMAR 2.gif ND JGMAR 1.gif ND DSB 8.gif ND DSB 7.gif ND DSB 6.gif ND DSB 5.gif ND DSB 4.gif ND DSB 3.gif ND DSB 2.gif ND DSB 1.gif tumblr_n31bjdzZto1rrcdhxo3_250.gif tumblr_n31bjdzZto1rrcdhxo4_250.gif tumblr_n31bjdzZto1rrcdhxo2_250.gif tumblr_n31bjdzZto1rrcdhxo1_250.gif Tumblr nfyc9lgLcd1u4l72go1 500.png Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr_o23zrg2tAk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Flashback Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes